Is this the worst or the best day ever?
by Erised Black
Summary: EN PAUSA ¿Quién le pide a tu manager emborracharse y meterte en un lío impresionante? My Chemical Romance y Simple Plan deberán ganarse el título de "The funniest band ever". Contiene Frerard y un poco de todo para todos los gustos.
1. Ottawa

**__**

Is this the worst or the best day ever?

Chapter 1:

Ottawa

Se removió entre las sabanas perezosamente. No quería despertar de la que había sido una de las mejores noches en los últimos años, pero el teléfono móvil no dejaba de sonar desde la cocina y Lachelle también se estaba despertando.

Saltó descalzo de la cama y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente. Tropezó con los zapatos de su futura mujer, que habían salido volando en un arrebato la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la blanca cocina, todavía a oscuras, se guió por la suave luz que proyectaba el teléfono a su alrededor para encontrarlo. Maldiciendo a quien fuera que lo llamara, lo cogió y lo descolgó.

-¿Si?- Preguntó malhumorado.

-¿Pierre?- le respondieron al otro lado del altavoz.

-No, tu abuela. ¿Qué coño quieres, Dave?- inquirió intentando parecer más molesto de lo que estaba.

-Vístete, o no, que te esperamos con el coche en la entrada de tu casa.

-¿Perdón?- exclamó incrédulo- ¿Quiénes?

-Tus abuelas- repuso burlón el otro-. Saca la cabeza por la ventana.

Pierre, sin colgar el teléfono, salió hacia el recibidor de la casa y se asomó entre las cortinas, no quería que la mitad del vecindario, si por lo que fuera miraban por la ventana, lo vieran tal y como llegó al mundo.

En medio de la calle, en un no muy lujoso pero si caro coche descapotable, David lo saludaba agitando el móvil, Jeff estaba al volante con cara de circunstancias mientras, en los asientos traseros, Chuck y Seb se daban empujones para conseguir más espacio donde dormir.

Colgó el teléfono sin intercambiar otra palabra con su compañero y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde Lachelle ya se había despertado.

-No- se quejó ella al ver que se vestía.

-Vuelvo enseguida- se excusó él, aunque deducía que no sería así.

Se despidió rápidamente de ella y salió a la calle.

-Tío- exclamó Seb, cuando Pierre se sentó a su lado-, ¿Eso es un chupetón o es que te metieron una paliza?

Pierre ignoró el comentario dispuesto a preguntarles el porqué de haberle chafado su perfecta mañana, pero entonces atacó Chuck.

-¿Tuviste fiestecita anoche?- lo picó, un poco envidioso.

-Más de la que imaginas- susurró por lo bajo, mientras Jeff arrancaba el coche-. Lachelle está embarazada.

El coche frenó en seco y cuatro cabezas se voltearon hacia él.

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento, tío- le dijo David, dándole unas palmitas.

-Es imposible que sea tuyo- añadió Jeff-. Con lo impotente que eres.

-Dejémonos de temas que no os incumben y vayamos a lo que me interesa- cortó Pierre, algo sonrojado y ofendido por los comentarios de sus amigos-. ¿Porqué me habéis despertado a estas horas de la mañana?

-Pat nos quiere ver- respondieron todos al unísono.

Bostezó por décima vez esa hora. Brian los había llamado diciendo que quería verlos urgentemente para no sabía que cosa sobre una apuesta. Ahora mismo se encontraban en la furgoneta yendo hacia el hotel donde se alojaba Brian. Estaban de tour por Canadá y Bob odiaba levantarse temprano por las mañanas, especialmente los días que tenían concierto.

Gerard estaba mirando las musarañas, Mikey durmiendo en la otra punta de la furgoneta, Ray conducía y Frank estaba durmiendo apoyado en Gerard, como un padre en un niño. Él simplemente observaba el panorama que le ofrecían sus queridos compañeros de grupo.

-¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó cansado.

-No Bob, y deja de preguntar eso cada cinco minutos- Replicó Ray. Bob bufó, Ray estaba especialmente rancio por las mañanas, y él iba a matar a Brian como le hubiera levantado por una chorrada de las suyas.

Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio el hotel delante suyo, se identificaron para poder pasar y subieron dieciséis pisos hasta llegar a la habitación de su manager.

Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Insistieron pero no obtuvieron respuesta. No descubrieron que la puerta estaba abierta cuando Frank se apoyó en ella. Entraron con cautela y la luz que entró por el ventanal los cegó. Finalmente vieron a Brian sentado trágicamente en lo que era su cama.

Gerard se acercó rápidamente hacia él al verlo así. Tenía una estrecha relación con él después de lo pasado con las drogas y el alcohol.

-¿Brian? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado. Su manager rompió a llorar y Bob se acercó a consolarlo.

-Vamos hombre, no llores, no voy a matarte aunque me hayas levantado por una chorrada de las tuyas- Intentó consolarlo, pero sólo consiguió que Brian rompiera a llorar más fuerte. Ray, Mikey y Frank se acercaron preocupados por su manager.

-Chicos...- Empezó trágicamente. Todos le miraron atentos-. No me matéis, por favor- Suplicó. Se miraron confundidos pero accedieron a las suplicas de Brian.

-Ahora, ¿Nos dirás que es tan trágico?- Preguntó Frank.

-¿Puedes repetirlo, por favor?- susurró Jeff, atónito, observando como su manager, Patrick Langlois, se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

-A ver, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- repuso exasperado Chuck- ¡Ayer se emborrachó con Brian Schechter, el manager de esos, y ahora nos ha metido a nosotros en el marrón!

Patrick tragó saliva antes de pedirles disculpas otra vez.

-Me parece surrealista- susurró David, sentado en el sofá de piel que Patrick tenía en su despacho-. ¿No será una broma de Punk'd?

-Yo no veo a Ashton por ningún lugar- susurró Seb, sentándose también en el sofá.

-Sacad los pies de allí- ordenó Pat, al ver que los dos hacían la acción de tumbarse en su preciado sofá de piel.

-A ver- cortó Pierre, llamando la atención de todo el mundo-, me has despertado, me has hecho dejar a Lachelle en casa cuando acababa de decirme que está embarazada, sólo porque te emborrachaste y te apostaste con ese tipo que nosotros éramos más divertidos que los de MCR?

-Exacto- susurró Patrick, no muy seguro de si se lo estaban tomando a buenas o a malas-. Pero chicos, pensad que ahora es un buen momento para tomarse un descanso y divertirse. Será entretenido.

-Habla por ti, que vas a verlo- murmuró Jeff, mirando por la ventana.

-¡Oh venga!- se quejó Patrick, perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Os he sacado de muchos marrones sin que la prensa se enterara! ¿No podéis hacerle este favor a vuestro viejo amigo?

Los cinco componentes del grupo se miraron los unos a los otros indecisos. Sabían que Patrick tenía razón y que no podían negarle nada, pero el hecho de que el loco de su manager se hubiera apostado esa gilipollada yendo borracho, no olía nada bien.

-Bueno- aceptó Pierre en nombre de todos-, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

A Patrick se le iluminó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, con rápidos movimientos de mano, les indicó que se acercaran a su mesa. Al tenerlos cerca empezó a sacar distintas carpetas llenas de papeles de uno de los cajones.

Después de que Frank, junto a Ray, pararan el intento de asesinato producido por Bob, de que el grupo aceptara el participar en la locura de su manager sin ganas, Brian había empezado a explicarles lo que serían las bases del concurso.

-Entonces... ¿Sólo participarán tres de nosotros?- Preguntó Mikey analizando la situación. Brian asintió. -¿Y cómo vamos a elegir a los tres participantes? Porque, no pensarás hacerlo a suertes, ¿verdad?- Dijo acusadoramente.

-Bueno... Pues esa era mi idea- Dijo riendo divertido, ganándose cinco miradas asesinas. -Venga chicos, no os enfadéis y hacedme el favor de elegir una papeleta de este montoncito- Y les mostró una bolsa con cinco papeles doblados.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad- Susurró Gerard cogiendo una de las papeletas. Frank sólo sonrió y cogió otra, seguido de Ray, Bob y Mikey fue el último.

-Bien, cuando diga tres, las abrís- Contó hasta 3 y las abrieron. La cara de Frank se iluminó sonriendo, Gerard se volvió más blanco de lo que ya era, Ray sonrió feliz, Mikey saltó de alegría y Bob... Bob solamente te quedó en shock mirando la papeleta que ponía _'¡Felicidades! Participas en el fabuloso concurso de Brian y Pat'_. -Entonces... Los que no participéis, por favor, iros de la habitación, el premio es secreto...- Dijo haciéndose el misterioso.

Mikey y Ray salieron de la habitación más felices que un niño con una piruleta. Gerard, Frank y Bob se acercaron a su manager, tal vez un poco intrigados por el asunto del premio.

-¡Felicidades chicos! ¿No estáis contentos?- Empezó dando pequeñas palmaditas, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Si Brian, estamos super contentos de participar en tu estúpido concurso...- Replicó Gerard cabreado, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Lyn-z y Frank para ahora participar en las chorradas de su manager.

-¿Cuál es el premio?- Preguntó felizmente Frank. Parecía que era el único que se tomaba eso positivamente y eso era algo que Brian agradecía porque no le hacía sentir tan estúpido.

-Eso... Os lo diré cuando terminéis el concurso. Así será más emocionante, ¿no creéis?- Dijo haciendo ver que estaba emocionado con la situación. A veces odiaba el dejarse llevar por sus emociones cuando bebía tanto.

Lachelle no se lo había tomado bien. Por no decir que le había lanzado un portarretratos con la última fotografía que se habían hecho juntos ese verano cuando fue a recoger sus cosas.

Ella no había entendido que no podían negarle un favor a su manager, y Pierre tampoco se lo reprochaba pues ni él mismo entendía porque había aceptado.

David y Jeff lo esperaban en el coche, como unas horas antes, a que bajara con su maleta. Su manager les había hecho escoger entre ellos quienes serían los tres _afortunados_ para ir a participar al concurso.

Y, escogieron como siempre lo hacían, a piedra papel y tijera. Pierre perdió. Siempre se le daba mal ese juego.

Lachelle se encerró en el baño, demasiado orgullosa para que él viera que le dolía que se fuera por una gilipollez como aquella, pero él ni se planteó intentar hablar con ella. Cuando se enfadaba era demasiado peligroso acercarse a ella.

Cargando con la maleta que siempre traía preparada por si surgía un imprevisto bajó hacia el coche y lo cargó con su equipaje.

-¿Dónde debemos ir?- preguntó David, poniéndose sus gafas de sol favoritas y acomodándose para unas segura horas de viaje.

-Ottawa- murmuró por lo bajo Jeff.

Pierre suspiró. Les esperaban muchas horas de viaje en coche antes de descubrir qué sería de ellos cuando llegaran allí.

****

¡Tachán!

¿Qué os pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, y salió de la mente de mi amiga Silvia (siesna) y yo esta tarde aburridas mientras instalaba un antivirus nuevo en el portátil. Bueno, en realidad se nos iluminó porque el Miercoles fuimos al concierto de Simple Plan, pero no vamos a hacer un fic de cada concierto al que vayamos ¬¬U.

Bueno, esto seguirá hasta que nos cansemos de tonterías, pero si queréis que se termine ya sabéis lo que toca

Un beso,

Erised Black.


	2. Groupies

Is this The Worst or The Best Day Ever

_**Is this The Worst or The Best Day Ever?**_

Chapter 2: Groupies

_Queridos fans, soy Brian Sche__tcher, el manager, como supongo que sabéis. _

_Bien, quería informaros de que el grupo se va a tomar una época de 'descanso'. Sí, entre comillas porque no es que vayan a irse de vacaciones, si no que los chicos van a verse involucrados en una aventura muy especial para la cual necesitamos vuestra ayuda. _

_Todos los que estéis interesados en saber de qué va esto, venid el día 5 a las 6:00pm a la plaza principal de Nueva Jersey, allí haremos un sorteo para elegir a los 35 fans afortunados.. _

_Por supuesto vuestra ayuda será compensada con una gran suma de dinero, sabemos que tenéis cosas que hacer que gastar vuestro tiempo con nosotros así que os compensaremos gratamente por vuestro tiempo con nosotros. _

_Gracias,__ y saludos._

_Brian. _

Ese era el anuncio colgado en la página web de My Chemical Romance hecho por él mismo. Brian Schetcher estaba sentado delante del ordenador observando atentamente su anuncio.

Bufó frustrado. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba siempre para meterse en líos como estos estando borracho? No lo sabía pero sí sabía que los chicos se estaban hartando de sus estupideces. Pero ¡era superior a él! Gerard también hacía tonterías de esas cuando tuvo su época de alcohólico. _'Si pero él ya lo ha superado, Brian'_

Esperaba que los chicos pudieran perdonarle, por lo menos Frank se lo había tomado con humor. Ese chico era increíble, siempre le veía lo positivo a todo, incluso a sus estupideces.

Suspiró, cogió las maletas y se fue hacia la estación de tren. Los chicos ya debían de haber llegado a Ottawa, y él ahora se dirigía hacia allí. Había pedido algo de tiempo para poder colgar el anuncio. Mañana los fans se encontrarían con un representante de la discográfica y les explicaría de que iba la cosa, así cuando llegaran allí ya lo tendría todo preparado para los que pasarían el tiempo allí con ellos.

Sólo esperaba que todo esto no se les fuera de las manos.

Por la ventana abierta entraba el fresco aire de verano, ventilando la gran habitación con tres camas, tres armarios y tres teléfonos.

Pierre entró y se tumbó en la primera cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Jeff se dirigió hacia la ventana, sacó la cabeza, y se apoyó en el alfeizar.

David, quien entró último, observó a sus amigos y soltó una risita.

-Ahora sólo nos falta una ricitos de oro para estos tres osos malotes- murmuró, haciendo que Pierre levantara la cabeza asustado por el comentario de su amigo-. Bromeaba.

Dicho esto, soltó su equipaje, se metió una mano en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que tenía el teléfono móvil, y se encerró en el baño.

Pierre no pensó que el comportamiento de su amigo era algo raro, le daba igual. David llevaba un tiempo obsesionado con su teléfono móvil, pero a él eso le traía sin cuidado. Ahora, su máxima preocupación era conseguir contactar con Lachelle, comprobar si todavía estaba mosqueada, y pedirle perdón tras prometerle algún regalo al volver.

Se acercó al teléfono que reposaba en su mesilla de noche. Marcó el número de su casa.

Un prado verde, el aire soplando suavemente, los árboles moviendo sus copas elegantemente, el césped moviéndose al ritmo de la ráfaga del aire y él sentado en el prado disfrutando del sol y el suave aire. Ah si, eso era vida.

Cogió su álbum de dibujo y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar el maravilloso paisaje que tenía delante de sus ojos. Tan precioso, tan perfecto. Como él. Perfecto como él, el amor de su vida.

Pero justo cuando empezó a trazar las primeras líneas una tormenta hizo acto de presencia. Empezó a llover y el suave aire se volvió violento y feroz, los rayos empezaron a romper árboles y pronto lo que era un bonito paisaje se convirtió en un prado sin césped, con el cielo, que antes era azul, rojo, la lluvia cayendo violentamente y los relámpagos y los rayos no paraban de sonar, haciendo parecer al dulce prado un escenario de una película de terror.

Una melodía muy conocida para él empezó a sonar, haciendo la escena aún más terrible si eso era posible. Reconoció lo que era su móvil, pero en el identificador de llamadas ponía _'desconocido'_. Tragó saliva y respondió, temeroso de quien estuviera al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó.

Nunca supo quién le había llamado porque todo había sido un jodido sueño. Gruñó y mató con la mirada a todo ser vivo que había a su alrededor. _Odiaba_ ser despertado mientras dormía plácidamente, aunque esa vez, tenía que agradecerlo porque el sueño no era nada _agradable_.

-¡GERARD!- Gritó por cincuentena vez Frank. Gerard se tapó los oídos y se levantó refunfuñando, como siempre.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡No hace falta gritar joder! ¡No estoy sordo!- Replicó algo cabreado. Frank tenía una manera de despertar a la gente algo peculiar, no dejaba de gritar en el oído y hacer cosquillas hasta que abrías los ojos.

Frank rió de esa manera tan infantil pero adorable que él tenía y le anunció que ya habían llegado al sitio donde se iban a instalar mientras duraran esas estúpidas pruebas.

-¡No me grites!- suplicó Pierre, apartando el auricular del teléfono de su oído-. ¡Oye! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Lachelle! ¡Te digo que no cuelgues!- pero colgó.

De un porrazo lanzó el auricular contra la base del teléfono y esta cayó al suelo, con un estrépito impresionante. Estaba enfadado, y eso era algo que pocas veces le sucedía. ¡¿Cómo podía Lachelle haberle dicho que se había ido porque no quería ser padre?!

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, dónde Jeff seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ha ido mal?- le preguntó el otro, mirándolo por primera vez des de que habían llegado a la casa rural.

-¿No te ha llegado el melodioso sonido de mi voz gritándole que no colgara?- repuso molesto Pierre.

-Eh- advirtió Jeff- déjala, ya se le pasará en unas horas.

Pierre no lo creía. Habían tardado más de seis horas des de que se habían ido, y Lachelle le había parecido el doble furiosa que antes. Cuanto más pensara en todo aquello más historias se montaría en su cabeza y más cabreada estaría.

La única solución era terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

-Dime, ¿Qué has hecho todo el rato aquí?

Jeff intentó parecer serio, pero una risilla se escapó por la comisura de los labios. Entonces, le señaló el patio que había en la entrada de la casa, donde un numeroso grupo de mujeres hablaban animadamente.

-Eres como un pervertido- susurró la voz de David, algo más apagada que de costumbre, desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-¡Joder Lindsey! ¡No hace falta que me grites!- Gritó Gerard cabreado. Había llamado a su mujer enseguida. No quería que estuviera enfadada, porque joder, Lyn-z daba _miedo_ enfadada. Esa mujer podía dejarte K.O. si se lo proponía y no, Gerard _no_ quería ser una de sus víctimas.

Frank suspiró algo molesto. No entendía el porqué Gerard tenía que llamarla si ella le había dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada de él en ¿Cuánto había dicho? Oh si, _tres años y medio_. No pudo evitar reír ante eso cuando Gerard se lo contó, era tan divertida esa chica cuando quería… Frank sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y que era incapaz de pasar una semana sin su amado _marido_. Le repugnaba llamar así a Gerard.

Lo peor de todo, era que no entendía porqué cojones Gerard se había casado con ella después de llevar sólo un mes saliendo y lo mejor, _sin amarla_. Nunca había entendido eso y nunca lo haría. Gerard era tan raro a veces…

Su teléfono sonó y vio que era Jamia, _otra vez_. Le había estado llamando desde que habían llegado a Ottawa, suponía que Brian le había informado de la llegada porque de lo contrario, no sabía como coño se había enterado de la hora de llegada.

Se había peleado con ella porque no había entendido el que besara a Gerard en el escenario. Joder, ¿tanto le costaba?

-¡No! ¡No cuelgues Lyn-z! Venga cariño, intentemos arreglar esto… sabes que no me gusta estar peleado contigo…- Gerard seguía intentando que su mujer le perdonara.

-¿Aún está igual?- Preguntó entonces Bob. Frank giró su rostro hacia él y asintió. –Pff.. ¿cuándo entenderá que _no_ le va a perdonar hoy?- Frank rió flojito. Los dos sabían que los esfuerzos de Gerard eran inútiles. Finalmente terminó su llamada.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!- Sí, bonita manera de despedirse de su _tan_ amada mujer. Gerard tiró el teléfono en el sofá y se sentó al lado de Frank. –No entiendo a las mujeres, Frank. ¿Por qué son tan complicadas?- Preguntó frustrado. Frank se levantó y sin decir una palabra se fue a la cama. -¿Frank?- Preguntó confundido. El aludido no respondió y el mayor miró a Bob, que sólo se encogió de hombros. –Tu me entiendes, ¿verdad Bobby?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro, Kathy está igual que Lyn-z, no quiere hablarme porque soy un 'estúpido'-. Dijo imitando la voz de su novia. Gerard sonrió ligeramente, Bob era un gran amigo.

-Oye… ¿Sabes que le pasa a Frankie? Está algo raro, ¿no?- Ésta vez el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Gerard, me sabe mal decirte que eso es una cosa entre vosotros dos. Me voy a la cama que sólo son las 4 de la mañana y estoy muerto- Tras esto se retiró, dejando a Gerard aún más cabreado de lo que estaba.

_Odiaba_ que Frank se comportara así cada vez que hablaba con Lyn-z. Sí, sabía que era por eso porque era el único _motivo_ que podía tener para comportarse tan infantilmente si Bob no sabía qué le pasaba (o quería hacer ver que no lo sabía, porque joder, era muy obvio).

-Y tú, ¿Qué hacías allá dentro?- inquirió Pierre quien ahora quería sacarse del pensamiento sus problemas preocupándose por David.

-¿Tú qué crees que se hace en el baño?- le repuso él, irónico-. Es obvio que me pintaba las uñas de los pies.

Pierre lo fulminó con la mirada. Odiaba cuando le contestaba sus preguntas con más preguntas. Pero había algo bueno; acababa de delatarse a si mismo con aquel comentario.

-Bromas a parte- intervino Jeff, sin voltearse para mirarlos, todavía observando a las mujeres de la entrada-, ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?

David hizo una mueca de disgusto. Lo habían pillado _in fraganti_. Jeff tenía demasiado ojo para estar de espaldas a la gente y enterarse de todo; una buena oída era su arma principal.

-Alison- respondió como palabra clave el moreno.

Pierre lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo. No sabía porqué a su amigo le gustaba machacarse yendo detrás de esa mujer cuando ella le había dejado claro que sólo lo había utilizado por la fama.

David captó con la mirada las intenciones de su amigo en relación a una posible regañina, y le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente, Jeff se olió que eso acabaría con una típica discusión entre Pierre y David así que optó por hacerlos cambiar de tema de la manera más rápida posible.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- exclamó, señalando por la ventana- ¡Esa mujer se está desnudando!

Pierre arqueó una ceja y David se acercó con presteza a la ventana. Los dos se asomaron cuando Jeff les dejó espacio.

-Tío, allí no hay nada- murmuró David.

-Lo sé, pero no iba a permitir que os matarais a patadas como la última vez que Pierre sacó el tema.

David se acordó de ese día, aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo, como si hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Acababa de cortar con Alison Barone, estaban preparando un concierto en Londres, y se sentía basura. No podía evitar llamarla una y otra vez, pero ella no cogía el teléfono.

Al final, Pierre se molestó, agarró su móvil y lo lanzó por la ventana. Casi mata a una abuela. David casi lo mata a él.

Pero al final todo acabó bien.

Aún así, cuando recuperó el destrozado teléfono y lo cambió por uno nuevo, volvió a llamar a Alison, una y otra vez, a la espera de que ella le contara la verdad de lo sucedido. Pero ella nunca le cogía el teléfono.

-David, Jeff- los llamó Pierre, con un tono sorprendido en la voz-, ¿Porqué las mujeres ahora si se desnudan?

Los otros dos corrieron a asomarse por la ventana.

'_Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder… Eso NO es lo que yo creo… ¿Cierto?'_ Bob se levantó de su cama al oír unos gritos provinentes de fuera. Abrió la ventana sin considerar el ponerse una camiseta para tapar su torso y se arrepintió.

-¡ES BOB BRYAR!- Gritos así casi le revientan la cabeza. ¿Cómo mierda se enteraron de que estaban ahí? Bob cerró rápidamente la ventana y fue a levantar a Gerard y Frank. Tenían que estar prevenidos y no montar ninguna escenita delante de ellas o sería el colmo.

-¡FRAAANK! ¡GERAAARD!- Gritó mientras corría a despertar a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué coño quieres Bob? ¡Tengo sueño!- Replicó el menor.

-Las fans Frank… las fans…- Dijo aterrorizado.

-Bob, cálmate, las fans no saben que estamos aquí- Pero por lo que vio en el rostro de Bob, algo le decía que estaba _ligeramente_ equivocado. –No jodas tío… - Bob no pudo más que asentir. En ese momento Gerard apareció por la puerta y por la expresión de shock en los rostros de sus amigos comprendió que no era nada bueno. –Fans Gerard… fans- eran las únicas palabras que Frank pudo articular. Pero eso fue suficiente para que el pánico se hiciera presente en el vocalista.

-¿Brian?- Todos asintieron y Gerard marcó su número de teléfono. -¡BRIAN! ¡LAS FANS NOS HAN SEGUIDO HASTA AQUÍ!- Gritó aterrorizado, con Frank cogiéndolo de un brazo y Bob del otro.

-_Claro, ¿acaso os sorprende? Ellas van a elegir las pruebas, puse un anuncio en la página web chicos- _

-¡Jodidas groupies!- exclamaba una y otra vez Pierre- ¡Patrick nos ha traído a jodidas groupies!

Le molestaban mucho esas mujeres.

Una vez, cuando empezaban en aquel mundillo, una lo acosó toda una noche para conseguir algo con él. Se resistió toda la noche y al final se la llevó Chuck, diciéndole que si se esperaba en los baños de aquella gasolinera vestida de conejo Pierre iría.

Obviamente, no sabía si lo había hecho, porque no se presentó, pero la tipa esa armó un revuelo impresionante diciendo a todo el mundo que se había quedado preñada. Se descubrió que era mentira cuando vieron que era un travesti.

Desde entonces, las odiaba. Tenía algo parecido a un trauma infantil con ellas.

-Tranquilo hombre- lo animó Jeff, que seguía en la ventana saludando a las groupies-, seguro que no lo son. Pero ya sabes, tu cuerpo las excita demasiado y se descontrolan.

-Muy gracioso- repuso Pierre, sentado en la parte más alejada de la ventana que encontró.

-Hey- llamó la atención de todos David-, ahora que me fijo, ¿De quién es esa caja que hay ahí?

En medio del suelo, había un paquete de cartón envuelto en cinta adhesiva. Los tres se miraron desconcertados.

Pierre la agarró y la abrió. Dentro había una grabadora envuelta en celofán.

-¿Qué coño…- murmuró Jeff, acercándose al cantante. David se sentó a su lado para escuchar la grabación de la máquina.

'_¡Queridos chicos simples míos! ¿Os gusta vuestra habitación? Espero que si, porque no hay más presupuesto que este. Me parecía más cercano dejaros un mensaje grabado con mi voz para contaros qué debéis hacer, ¿a que es buena idea? Pues chicos, como seguro que veis esto muy tarde, porque sois poco observadores, preparaos para correr porque a las cinco empiezan las pruebas en la piscina de la casa. ¡Mucha suerte!_'

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Jeff.

-Las cinco y diez- repuso Pierre, mientras David salía corriendo hacia la puerta, precedido por sus dos amigos.

Llegaron a la piscina jadeando, con flato y faltos de aire. Allí no había nadie.

-Perdón- David llamó a una de las camareras del bar, que se puso nerviosa al reconocerlo-, ¿Es aquí donde se hace la estúpida prueba de Patrick Langlois?

La muchacha asintió temblorosa.

-¿Y dónde está la gente?- intervino Pierre.

La camarera, que parecía haberse quedado sin habla, les señaló un cartel que había colgado de una de las paredes: 'Concurso privado. Lunes a las 5 de la tarde'.

-Y somos domingo por la madrugada- susurró Jeff-. Diez puntos para Pat y sus geniales cálculos acerca de nuestra poca observación.

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó? Eso esperamos. Pensad que, en lugar de estudiar historia de la música, hemos inventado una historia sobre músicos (chiste malo). Bueno, pues esperaremos vuestros comentarios o tomatazos por hacerles estas capulladas a estos pobres chicos.

Y ahora, summary del siguiente capítulo:

(Insertar musiquilla de culebrón)

_En el siguiente capítulo nuestros amados Gerard Way y Pierre Bouvier deberán enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla: El alcohol. ¿Cómo reaccionarán un ex alcohólico y __abstemio ante semejante capullada?_

(Redoble de tambores)

_Próximamente en este fic_

**Siesna 'n' Erised**


End file.
